Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki
type=search placeholder=Search the wiki... ---- THE DAILY CYCLONE NEWS HEADLINES: Tropical Cyclone Headlines Tropical Disturbance 91L is active near the Bahamas. The chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 5 days has been raised to medium (60%), and the chances within the next 48 hours remain low, though increased to 30%. Models remain divergent, and seem to be developing the system extratropically in some cases. The ECMWF is currently forecasting for a subtropical cyclone to develop off the Southeast Coast early next week, heading for NC at present. The tropical wave last noted over Ghana has emerged into the Atlantic, and may be able to slowly acquire tropical cyclone characteristics as it begins to move over warmer waters over the next week or so. The tropical wave over Guyana has become less distinct over the last 6 hours, but development is possible once it reaches the Pacific Ocean in the coming days. A tropical wave over the Caribbean is currently active, though with no associated deep convection at present. It may emerge into the Pacific before any development begins. Another tropical wave has developed over Africa, with no deep convection noted by the NHC in the outlook for the next 6 hours. Tropical Disturbance 90W has developed near the coast of Vietnam, with possible development possible before it makes landfall in the coming days. Cyclone Roanu has completely dissipated. European Windstorm Headlines: No active storms in the United Kingdom's Area of Responsibility. Wiki Headlines: A new record season, the 82590 Atlantic hurricane season is ready for editing! The target of 3000 storms is open for free editing by all contributions until June 1, 2016 - please feel free to add your storms in over the coming months. Any names being used must be appropriate, or they will be removed. We were all pretty disappointed at the Atlantic lately.. well, say no more! Just go to the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season (free editing)! It is a free editing season. This season will have a crazy range of storms and much more. Have fun! Countdowns: Countdown to the 2016 Atlantic hurricane season June 1 2016 00:00:00 That's all for now! One 2017 great lakes.png|What this state ISN'T..|link=Category:Great Lakes Seasons|linktext=Read about Great Lakes seasons! Hurricane_Douglas_2002.jpg|Alot of zero's...|link=Category:1 quadrillion dollar storms|linktext=Read about storms that costed over $1 quadrillion! Pam_2015-03-13_0220Z.png|Cyclone Simba|link=Cyclone Simba|linktext=Read about some unusual storms, like the one that made landfall in Angola! Black Hole 4.jpg|Want more?|link=Special:AllPages|linktext=Click the button to see all pages. Welcome! Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, a friendly community on which you can create your very own tropical cyclone seasons, made completely from your imagination!'' - pages, files, articles and edits being improved by friendly active users since September 28, 2010. users were registered on our wiki (including older ones who didn't!). Today is , of the year . Today is , the day number of this week, of the week number of the year. The current time is UTC. This en'cyclone'pedia, founded by Sjmaven1993 on September 28, 2010, is for tropical cyclone enthusiasts who want to make articles for all kinds of tropical cyclones, as they have come to their wonderful imagination. This wiki is where you can let your tropical cyclone-ridden mind go absolutely wild! Do whatever you want to do! Get your body off the couch, sit down on that comfortable weatherman's chair, and make some tropical cyclones! Let's get editing! __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki